Since mobile electronic devices have many advantages such as being highly portable, simple to operate, highly entertaining, excellent extension capability and with excellent display capabilities, many educational institutions use the mobile electronic devices as the multimedia devices for education. Generally, the educational institutions purchase the mobile electronic devices and the charging cabinets at the same time. The charging cabinet is used for storing and charging the mobile electronic devices.